


Bona to Vada Your Dolly Old Eek

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polari, late 1930's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week Five: A story set in London.</p><p>Remus meets Sirius on the eve of WWII and they spend a weekend together. Twelve years later they meet again by chance but everything is very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bona to Vada Your Dolly Old Eek

**Author's Note:**

> This is week five in the _[52 Week Writing Challenge](http://ourwritingtherapy.tumblr.com/post/135439311691/52-short-stories-in-52-weeks)_ . If you have any story ideas you'd like to see go along with any of these prompts let me know.
> 
> All the Polari translations are at the end. Polari was used in gay culture around this time in England because buggery was a criminal offense. I had more written on that all but my note never pasted here I guess. But I learned bout Polari when I wrote Combined Operations and wanted to use it again.

**August 25th, 1939**  
  
At nineteen, Remus’ life was beginning with a war on his heels. He was sure in an adventure story the whole thing would have been romantic but it was just truly agonizing. The ramp up was a slow brew that was just in the background of an over person’s life but as each week went on, it got closer and closer and soon it was all going to just completely overtake their normal days. Remus was sure that was going to happen any time now with everything that was occurring.  
  
Paintings were being evacuated from the National Gallery, where Remus was working as a custodian. He was lucky to get a job there out of school but it didn’t seem like there was going to be much for him to do soon enough. Parliament was recalled to pass the Emergency Powers Act. Army reservists were called up. Air raid shelters were being built. Civil Defence workers were placed on alert. Men were signing up to serve King and Country left and right. People were on edge, making plans to leave London.  
  
Even though that was all happening, people still wanted to go out for a pint. The pub offered a nice normality in the face of everything. He was out with Dorcas and Marlene after getting off work for the night. “Marlene wants to join the Women’s Auxiliary Air force, you know?” Dorcas huffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’d rather be off doing something other than being sat on my arse here. You’re a nurse, you’ll be doing your duty here or there. I’m a ruddy secretary, how am I helping out here?” Marlene pointed out to her girlfriend. Remus was always so jealous of them. He was sure if he sat so close to another man then he’d end up in jail. They could even room together because they were just girls and girls could do that with out being too suspicious.  
  
“I’ll be off with the army soon enough, I’m sure. I’ll be busy getting shot at.” Remus sighed, resting his head on his hand. He wasn’t looking forward to fighting but he wasn’t educated enough to stay back and help in another way, it’s not as if he was at uni or anything. He had no remarkable skills to speak of. Remus was just average. Outside of the fact he was a filthy pouf. That wouldn’t get him anywhere but jail or something terrible.  
  
Dorcas looked at her watch then frowned. “I say, as much I want to talk about future death and despair, it’s about time to head home. I’ve got to be in early tomorrow morning.”  
  
“All right, I’ll see you off then.”  
  
After making sure the girls got back to their flat, Remus made his way to the bus stop. His flat was too far of a walk from where the girls lived, otherwise he’d save money from the fare. They managed to afford a decent place thanks to the wages they got from being a nurse for Dorcas and Marlene was secretary for the hospital. He was lucky to meet them one day he was out with Alice and Frank a year or so ago. It was always good to have some allies who wouldn’t turn against him.  
  
“Three drags and a spit, doll?” A low voice interrupted his thoughts after he was standing a few steps from the stop for a few minutes.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at the man now standing next to him. He was very handsome with a sharp jaw, grey eyes, and slicked back black hair, which was high and tight with a sharp part down the side. He had a very expensive looking suit on and shoes that probably cost a month’s wages or more for Remus.  
  
“For a omi like you, sure.” Remus grinned, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his cigarette case and matches. Picking up men always gave him a bit of panic but at the same time it was a bit thrilling. It was a lot easier when the bloke came to him and started speaking their language.  
  
“Got some long luppers and big lills on you, match your cartso?” The man raised an eyebrow as Remus lit his fag.  
  
“You’re quite bold.” Remus stated as he lit his own cigarette. He tried not to be surprised at the advances but it wasn’t easy with someone who was so blatant and also amazingly good looking.  
  
“Hard not to be with a pretty eek.” He flashed a grin. “I’ve got your number, doll.”  
  
“On the troll for some rough trade, then?” Remus leaned on the lamp post that he had been standing next to.  
  
“No, actually, I was heading to my flowerly then I happened to vada a dish.” The man waggled his eyebrows. “So, how about we vaggerie back to my lally to do a turn?”  
  
Remus watched the double decker approach the stop, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Normally he wouldn’t have been so easy but he needed to blow off steam. The war was coming. He could die tomorrow in an air raid. Why the bloody hell not? “Lell me to your lally. Where to?”  
  
“Ajax.” The man pointed down the road as the bus pulled away from the curb.  
  
“You live around here? Rather posh. You’re a blaze queen, huh?”  
  
“I am that. I won’t deny the truth. Unless you’re orderly daughters.” The man chuckled softly.  
  
“I was only up this way because my mates don’t live and work too far from here.”  
  
“Mmm, I see. Where’s your lally?”  
  
“On the other side of the world.” Remus flicked fag on the ground.  
  
“I hear the other side of the world is nice. Is there impending war there?” The man spoke with a plummy tone that he didn’t seem to have when he was speaking Polari.  
  
“Sadly, there seems to be impending war everywhere outside of Antartica.”  
  
“Shall we go there, to Antartica?” The man quirked his eyebrow up with a little smirk.  
  
Remus looked around to make sure there was no one around them on the quiet street. “I don’t even know your name and you want to flee the country with me?”  
  
“Yet you’re here.” The man said. “It’s Sirius by the way.”  
  
“Ah, Remus.” He disclosed.  
  
“Glad I’m not the only person with a queer name.”  
  
“I loathed my parents for giving me such a name.”  
  
“My sentiments exactly.” Sirius said as they turned the corner. “Just here.” He gestured to the row of homes not too far up the street. “My best mate’s family owns the whole block of flats and I get to live here for a rather good deal. I know how I look and sound and where I live, but I’m not nearly as rich as you think.” He waved his hand, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket for his key.  
  
Remus looked up and down the street, marveling at where they were. It had to be one of the most expensive areas in the city. He couldn’t imagine how much Sirius’ friend’s family had to own nearly a whole block. “That’s nice of your friend’s family.”  
  
“They’re practically my own. I wish they were my own, really.” Sirius spoke as they climbed the front steps of the flat at the corner of the street.  
  
Remus followed Sirius inside the home. It was all very grand and the complete opposite of Remus’ dingy little one room flat with a shared loo. Not to mention, he couldn’t hear any babies’ crying or neighbors rowing. “This is amazing.”  
  
“Missus Potter, my mate’s mum, she decorated it.” Sirius explained as he led Remus through the entry way. “Would you like some tea? Maybe something stronger?”  
  
“Do you always make tea for the person who’s about to arva you?”  
  
“Who says we’re going to do the full harva?” Sirius laughed as he flicked the lights in his kitchen on.  
  
Remus shrugged as Sirius put the kettle on the hob. “So, what do you do?” He asked to make some polite conversation as they waited for the water to boil.  
  
“I just finished Uni, a year early. I’m trying to figure out what to do but my future is about to be put on hold.”  
  
“You’re going to join the armed forces, then?” Remus asked, watching the other man pull out two mugs and the tea.  
  
“No, I’ve been recruited for something that starts on Monday morning. Not sure exactly what it is. It’s all rather cloak and dagger, really.” Sirius waved a hand around.  
  
“Are you a spy, Sirius?” Remus asked a bit excitedly.  
  
The man laughed and took his jacket off. Remus noted how his vest really showed off his slim waist. “No, at least I don’t think. I apparently can’t say what it is I’m doing. To be honest, I’m not exactly sure what it is I’ll be doing or where it is I’m going. I mean, I know what train I have to take and the stop but someone is picking me up at the station.” Sirius folded the jacket and set it on the back of one of the dark wooden chairs.  
  
“That is very mysterious. At least you have some type of plan for what is going to happen to you next.”  
  
“I assume you’re going off to fight, then? You’ve got to be about twenty, you must have to be heading to military training.”  
  
“Mmm, next March I’ll be twenty.” Remus confirmed. “Until then or something happens, I’m working as a custodian at the National Museum but with everything happening, I’m not sure if it’s even going to stay open.”  
  
“I heard they were taking some of the paintings out from Mister Potter. He knows a lot of people, I swear he knows everyone and everything.” Sirius commented as the kettle whistled.  
  
“They did. It’s a real shame to see the empty walls.” Remus said while Sirius fixed this cups.  
  
“You’re not going to uni?”  
  
“Can’t afford to, can I?” Remus gave a little shrug. “What’d you read in uni?”  
  
“I got my degree in Mathematics and Philosophy.”  
  
“Oh, proper genius then?” Remus laughed as he took the offered mug.  
  
“You could say. I don’t exactly know what I’m going to do after my super secret mission but…” Sirius made a face before taking a careful sip of his tea. “If you did go to uni, what would you have done?”  
  
“Either literature or history.”  
  
“Working in the museum, that must be nice to be able to be close.”  
  
Remus frowned because he wasn’t doing exactly what he wanted to do there.  
  
“Sorry, was that terrible and insensitive?” Sirius bit his lip.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I swear, I’m always putting my foot in my mouth when I’m trying to have a decent conversation. Shall we go to the sitting room to finish our tea?”  
  
Remus nodded then followed Sirius to the room adjacent to the kitchen. He took a seat on the plush maroon settee. “Do you normally talk this much to your it?”  
  
“No, actually but I’m finding your very easy to talk to. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, I agree.” Remus felt himself blush a bit. “Normally it’s a quick thing. I’ve never actually been back to anyone’s.”  
  
“Yes, it’s a horrid thing, having to hide who you are.” Sirius drummed his fingers on his mug. “I always wonder what it’d be like to be married with kids. Bloody hell, just to have a long term go at it would be something but it’s impossible for how I am. James, my best mate, he’s married and his wife just had a son not long ago. I sort of live through them.”  
  
“I don’t mind the company of a lass but I feel a lot different with another man.”  
  
“See, I can’t even think of touching a woman.” Sirius explained. “It does nothing for me. My parents, they tried to marry me off to someone — a cousin, no less — and I had to just run away from home. Not that they minded. They knew I was a pouf, so they were happy I was gone.”  
  
“They knew and they don’t go after you? Don’t you worry they’ll report you?”  
  
Sirius scoffed. “Please, like they would risk the stigma of it. You see, my family is very influential and well known.” He sat back, turning slightly to look at Remus easier. “They’re all for Hitler, but that’s kept quiet. They just like his ideas apparently. The only sane ones in the whole bunch are myself, my cousin, and my uncle. Two queers and a woman who married a black man, they want nothing to do with us.”  
  
“My god.”  
  
“Sorry, I’ve brought down the mood. I told you I’m shite at conversations without mucking them up. I’ve just been thinking of them a lot, my little brother really, today. He was brainwashed into thinking just like them.” Sirius set his mug aside.  
  
“It’s all right, it’s good to talk about those things when you need to.”  
  
“I would talk to James or the Potters but Jamie’s off training with the RAF and his wife is with the Potters at their country estate. I was feeling a bit lonely tonight.”  
  
“Well, you’re not alone anymore.” Remus put his tea on the side table.  
  
“Would you like to still see my bedroom if I haven’t turned you off completely?” Sirius gave him a little smile.  
  
“Of course.” Remus chuckled.  
  
He was lead up the stairs and to Sirius’ bedroom. The bedroom was large and the most comfortable thing Remus had ever bed on. The sex was the best that Remus had ever had. Sirius was so responsive and beautiful. He seemed to know exactly how to make Remus’ toes curl. On top of that it was nice to not have to worry about anyone finding them out.  
  
“Oh, bloody hell, you’re very good at that.” Sirius panted as Remus cleaned him off with the flannel. Remus had ventured to the loo to look for one because Sirius complained that he couldn’t feel his legs but also didn’t want to be sticky. “I can’t remember being shagged like that before.”  
  
Remus chuckled and set the flannel aside. “I should go.” He said sadly because he didn’t really want to leave the lovely flat and the even lovelier company.  
  
Sirius rolled over to look at Remus. “You could stay. I mean, if you’re not busy. We could enjoy our last precious moments of freedom together.”  
  
“You’d want that? Me?”  
  
The man looked at Remus with wide eyes. “You? What does that mean?”  
  
“Don’t you have better company you keep? I know you’re good mates are off but—”  
  
“You’re more than decent company, Remus.” He held out his hand. “Now, let’s sleep and in the morning I’ll make us a proper breakfast. I’ll have you know, I’m brilliant in the kitchen.”  
  
Remus let himself be pulled down and pushed and prodded into a comfortable position.

***

**August 26th, 1939**

Sirius woke up with the sunlight filtering through his curtains. It cast a red hue to the room and made Remus’ honey brown hair look even more beautiful. He smiled to himself, thinking about the night before. When he had seen Remus standing near the bus stop, he just knew he needed to talk to him. He was so relieved with Remus answered back and kept chatting with him. Then they talked the whole walk home, had tea, and then had bloody wonderful sex. Sirius couldn’t help himself when he asked Remus to stay the night. He just wanted to be around him forever.  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“Probably around eight.” Sirius pulled the blanket up to his chin and burrowed a little further into his pillow. “I refuse to get out of bed for a while longer. Hope you’re not hungry.”  
  
“No, I’m fine for a while.” Remus moved on to his side to look at Sirius. “This honestly has to be the best bed I’ve ever slept in.”  
  
“It was my one request of the this flat. All I wanted was a good bed. Not for perverted reasons either, I just like to sleep.”  
  
“Mmm, I don’t blame you. If I could afford this I would buy one.”  
  
“I would say money doesn’t buy happiness but this bed makes me bloody happy.” Sirius stretched out a little bit.  
  
“Mmm, I can tell.” Remus was quiet for a moment and Sirius could tell he was working something out. “Why did you chat me up?”  
  
“You’re rather good looking. I wasn’t lying when you said that. Then on top of it you are remarkably easy to talk to so I had to keep you around a bit longer.”  
  
“You’re handsome and rich. I’m plain and poor.”  
  
“Remus, you are good looking. Stop saying that. Also, I don’t care what your yearly wages are.” Sirius rubbed his foot over Remus’ calf. “I thought I ruined the whole night when I opened my mouth.” Sirius couldn’t believe himself for opening up to Remus so much last night. His words had sort of just tumbled out. Being brought up in the conservative, traditional way he was brought up — not to mention English — he never spoke about his feelings. He didn’t let himself be vulnerable.  
  
“It was fine. It’s nice to confide in people from time to time and it normally helps when that person is a stranger.”  
  
“You’re no longer a stranger, which I don’t mind.” Sirius grinned and moved closer to the taller man. “I’m suddenly famished.”  
  
“Are you making some horrid line?” Remus snorted a delightful little laugh.  
  
“Yes, do you mind?”  
  
“No.”  
  
After another lovely round of shagging and a kip, Sirius was making breakfast, finally. Remus was sat at his kitchen table wearing Sirius’ too large purple silk dressing gown, which fit Remus perfectly. Sirius didn’t want him to leave, at least not until Sirius had to leave for Bletchley. He knew it would be impossible for him to ever be able to have some sort of relationship with another man as James had with Lily or Arthur with Molly. But he could pretend for a weekend, couldn’t he? Remus didn’t seem to mind spending more time with him.  
  
“So, can you tell me anymore about your super secret job? Like, how did you get it if it’s so secret?” Remus asked, cutting into his sausage.  
  
Sirius knew he shouldn’t have to Remus anything but it wasn’t as if the man was a spy. Sirius was the one to seek him out. “Well, I had taken an exam for one of my courses in May. A few weeks ago, I find out that the test was more than a test for class, which made sense because the material was a bit different. But I found out because this bloke named Alastor Moody came banging on my door to tell me I’ve been recruited for something special.” He figured that that wasn’t too much information.  
  
“I knew you were a proper genius but this really is bolstering that image.” Remus smiled. “I always wanted to go to uni but I couldn’t make do. I loved school and I read so much, I probably know more than some people who actually are studying.”  
  
Sirius laughed but he felt bad for Remus. It was clear from the tone of his voice and the look in his eye that said Remus really did want that. He wished that he could have somehow given it to him.  
  
“Oh well, we’re all probably going to die in war so what’s really the point?” The tawny-haired man sighed loudly.  
  
“That’s the spirit.” Sirius scoffed.  
  
“I don’t have a lot of faith in myself on a battlefield. I’m a bit of a klutz.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure they show you how to hold a gun and make sure it’s pointed at the enemy.”  
  
“Git.” Remus rolled his eyes but grinned at Sirius.  
  
“I am."  
  
“I know you are and I’ve only known you for a few hours.”  
  
“Oh, must be half a day now.”  
  
“Which, is plenty of time.” Remus snickered.  
  
After washing up, Sirius turned on the wireless to a random station for some background noise as he and Remus proceed to lounge about the whole day. It was phenomenally easy with Remus. They chatted, learning more about each other than Sirius ever thought he’d reveal or learn about anyone in such a short time. They snogged and shagged and napped. Sirius didn’t want Remus to leave so he was relieved when the man said he’d stay the night again, as long as Sirius cooked something up nice.

***

 **August 27th, 1939**  
  
Remus ran the bar of soap cross Sirius’ pale shoulders. The man was sitting between his legs in the bath and was demanding help to get his back. Remus didn’t mean for this to happen. He was supposed to shag Sirius and then leave. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave the flat yesterday. Sirius kept getting him to stay longer and longer. He didn’t mind one bit, though. Remus was even upset that Sirius was going to be leaving London for some super secret work.  
  
“Is it strange that I don’t want you to go tomorrow?” Remus asked, taking the flannel to get the soap off.  
  
“Thank god, I was thinking the same thing. I wish I could stay around, I think I fancy you rather a lot. I hope that’s okay to say.”  
  
“Seeing as we’ve spent almost 48 hours together, I don’t think that it’s a bad thing to say. I feel the same way.” Remus placed a kiss behind Sirius’ ear. “You know how you said you always wanted to have a proper go at a relationship, I just have this feeling we could do it. The timing’s just off.”  
  
Sirius hummed. “I feel the same. Maybe we could keep in touch?”  
  
Remus frowned. “We don’t know what our lives are going to be like for the foreseeable future, who knows if we’re going to be able to keep in contact. I’m not saying that I don’t want to do it. It’s just, it’s not very practical.” Remus ran his fingers up the hair at the base of Sirius’ skull.  
  
“Good point.”  
  
“How about, when all this is over we meet up? If we’re still on each other’s mind somehow, let’s meet.”  
  
“That’s very romantic.” Sirius laughed. “But I like it. It sounds like something you’d write in a story, are you a writer, Remus?”  
  
“No, but I read far too many books.”  
  
“There’s no such things as reading too much.” Sirius assured. “Come on, let’s get out of here before we get pickled. We need to make our plans.”  
  
They made their plans for how exactly they’d go about meeting as they listened to the wireless. After they talked more about their families and how terrible Sirius had been treated before. Remus told Sirius about how he grew up in poverty but his parents did their best. They talked about their friends and how maybe, one day they could all meet. They talked about how they never thought they could feel like this, so fast. Remus was glad to know he wasn’t alone in that feeling.  
  
It was getting late so Sirius took Remus to bed and they shagged one last time, slow and sweet. It was filled with promise for another time. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
The next morning Remus made Sirius breakfast as the other man ran around his flat, packing things last minute. “Are you going to miss London and your flat?”  
  
“I’m sure I’m going to miss my bed more than London and my flat.” Sirius said before shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. “I’ll miss you though. Even though I’ve only known you for a weekend.”  
  
“Yes, but it’s been a bloody brilliant weekend.” Remus smiled, thinking about how his life seemed to have changed over the course of three days.  
  
“It has.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I need to go now.”  
  
Remus frowned. “Shall I leave first?”  
  
“That’d be good, I think. It’s not a busy street, I doubt anyone would pay you any mind leaving here in the morning. If they did, you could say you came to say goodbye since I’m going off.”  
  
“Good plan.” Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’. “I’ll see you, soon, I hope.”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
After a few more kisses Remus left. Four days later war was declared. One year later Remus was off to Africa with the army infantry. He thought about Sirius, a lot but soon he was pushed far to the back of his mind as the war waged on. Every so often, though, he thought of the weekend that was suspended in time.

***

 **August 30th, 1951**  
  
Remus looked into Hagrid’s shop at the telly’s in the front window. He sighed, watching the black and white screens flicker their images. For a long time now, he felt like he was in the black and white. There was about zero happiness in his life. Remus leaned heavily on his cane for support, his prosthetic was giving him quite the bother that day.  
  
“Three drags and a spit, doll?” A low voice asked, a bit shakily to his right.  
  
Remus didn’t even think anything of it, even though it’d been sometime since he had been chatted up. He glanced over and nearly fell to the ground. “Sirius.” The other man had lost his youthful, brightness that Remus and remembered. But he was sure that he looked far worse than Sirius did. Sirius still was gorgeous but he looked worn out and sad.  
  
“Remus.”  
  
“I…” He was sure he’d never see the other man again.  
  
“Are you, um… would you… would you like to come by for tea?” Sirius glanced at his cane with a slight frown.  
  
“Sure, ah, yeah.” Remus cleared his throat. They walked to Sirius’ flat, which wasn’t too far, thankfully.  
  
“What are you doing in this area? Do you live around here now?” Sirius asked as they turned down a street.  
  
“Not that far. I do some accounting for a friend’s business close by. I took classes after…”  
  
“Right, that’s good. Brilliant.” Sirius smiled. “Did you remember I live here?”  
  
Remus had remembered but he didn’t think much of it because he was sure the other man had forgot about him. “Yes, actually. It’s just been twelve years, I didn’t think you’d like me popping by. We only…”  
  
“I know but, I still…” Sirius bit his lip. “Let’s wait till we get inside to talk.”  
  
Remus agreed.  
  
Soon enough they were sat at Sirius’ kitchen table. The man’s home hadn’t changed one bit in twelve years, it was still comfortable but posh all at once. “I thought, since we only knew each other for three days and nearly eight years passed before I was in this area again, you wouldn’t want to see me. I thought you’d forgotten. It’s been so long.”  
  
“I know but I thought of you everyday. I was in Bletchley, I’m sure you figured that out. And every time I worked on a code I thought, maybe I was helping you somehow.” Sirius ran a hand through his black hair. “Then after the war, I waited the year we agreed on and I went to the park and the bench we agreed on at the time we said and waited and you never showed. I went there every bloody day for a year, hoping you’d show up but you didn’t. I — I lost everyone, Remus and I was sure I lost you. I know that we only were in each other’s company for so many days but I knew you better than anyone, except James. And James… he died in the war and the Potter’s passed around the same time and Lily, she died in the Blitz when she was in London for one reason or another. Harry doesn’t even know me. He’s off with some terrible family. Every other one of my friends are dead too. And thought you were just another one in that body count. But you’re not. I almost collapsed when I saw you today.”  
  
Remus had tears in his eyes, seeing how distraught Sirius was. “I’m sorry I didn’t show. I forgot, I had some memory problems after…”  
  
“Can I ask what happened?” Sirius reached across and traced a scar that was across his cheek.  
  
“I was checking a building and a Jerry tank gun opened fire on where I was. I was apparently lucky to make it out a live but let me tell you, I haven’t been that happy. Not until now.”  
  
Sirius let out a sob and threw his arms around him, climbing on to Remus’ lap. “It’s so stupid to still miss you and care for you when you were just such a small percentage of my life but I just knew when I met you, you were it.”  
  
“I know, me too.” Remus’ arms went around the other man. “I lost everyone too. The mate I work for is actually a teacher from the school I attended for my certification.”  
  
“I’m so happy you’re here and this is going to sound absolutely barmy but stay, please stay with me.”  
  
“How? I can’t just live here, people will talk.”  
  
“I own all the flats, the Potter’s left them to me after Jamie pass. The one next to mine is empty. You could live there and we could work out a way to be together. Or to at least be friends.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I need a friend at least.”  
  
“Good.” Sirius nuzzled his neck.  
  
Remus moved to the flat next to Sirius’ a week later. Sirius managed to get someone to connect the flats through one of the shared walls, saying he wanted to expand his space. Of course they ended up being far more than friends. They lived peacefully for years, no one even batting an eye at them. Remus worked in Dumbledore’s firm. Sirius opened an art gallery. They lived to be old and grey and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Three drags and a spit, doll - do you have a cigarette, pretty/sexy?
> 
> For a omi like you - for a man like you
> 
> Got some long luppers and big lills on you, match your cartso? - You have long fingers and big hands, do they match your cock?
> 
> You’re quite bold. - You’re quite shameless
> 
> Hard not to be with a pretty eek - Had not to be with a pretty face
> 
> I’ve got your number, doll. - I know you’re gay
> 
> On the troll for some rough trade, then? - Looking for some blue collar sex, being that Remus is lower class and Sirius clearly is middle or upper
> 
> No, actually, I was heading to my flowerly then I happened to vada a dish. - No, actually I was heading to my home then I happened to see a good looking man
> 
> So, how about we vaggerie back to my lally to do a turn? - So, how about we go back to my house and have sex
> 
> Lell me to your lally. - Lead me to your house.
> 
> Ajax. - Nearby
> 
> You’re a blaze queen, huh? - You’re a ‘up-market’ gay, huh?
> 
> Unless you’re orderly daughters. - Unless you’re the police
> 
> Do you always make tea for the person who’s about to arva you? - Do you always make tea for the person who’s about to fuck you
> 
> Who says we’re going to do the full harva? - Who say’s we’re going to have penetrative sex?
> 
> Do you normally talk this much to your it? - Do you normally talk this much to your sexual partner


End file.
